Miles Larson
Miles Larson'' is a main character in '''Glee: The Next Generation. '''He could best be described as being the Sam role in the fan fiction. Miles is the best friend of Jaxon Pierce. He made his debut in the first episode, "For Your Entertainment." He was created by wiki member Parachuting. Personality Miles is one of the preppiest people you will ever meet. He is a very A-Type personality, and it makes him a very high achiever as a result. Tending to be a nice friendly person, he has a loyal personality that would make him a great friend for anyone. He is a quite confident person and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. A sense of pride could definitely be seen in him, but it is more of a quiet rather than boastful one. He knows he is that good, but doesn't really go around putting in people's faces. Due to his family being high-class, he also tends to be a bit selfish and greedy at times. Being without his older brother most of the time, Miles doesn't really know how to deal with not getting what he wants. He's a tough and athletic guy though who is currently one of the kids fighting for the starting quarterback spot on the football team, and he plays point guard during the basketball season. He tends to be against bullying and avoids hanging out with jocks for the most part. Before Glee: The Next Generation Prior to the beginning of Glee: The Next Generation, Miles was a kid just trying to survive the wrath of his stepfather. His real dad passed away when he was younger, and it resulted in his mother remarrying a man who isn't loving or caring in the least. He constantly screams at Miles, and the two can almost always be found in an argument. Miles always had a passion for music though, and he took piano lessons since he was a young child. Once he met Jaxon, the two quickly became best friends, and he trusts him more than anyone. Miles In Season 1 "For Your Entertainment " Miles makes his first appearance in wanting to join the New Directions. "Proud" "Battle of the Sexes " "Two of Hearts " "Invitationals " "This is Halloween" "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" "Don't Turn Around" "The Most Magical Music On Earth" "Battle For Sectionals" "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" "The Power of Love" "Love Conquers All" "British Invasion" "Regionals" "Heal the World" "(It's) Hairspray" "Ignorance" "Pretty In Pink" "Vegas" "LDN" Miles in Season 2 "High School Never Ends" "Goodbye" "It's Britney, Bitch" "Duets Deux" "Popular" "Mash It Up!" "Yee-Haw" "Rhythm Nation" "Fear/Fearless" Appearance Miles is an athletic toned kid who stands at 6'1. He has medium-lengthed brown hair that he often styles his hair like Adam Levine. Rare to catch him without aviators, and he is always going to be wearing some preppy clothing. His shirt will never ever be untucked. He has warm almond eyes and dimples. He has a huge scar running down his left eye though, and it sometimes makes him feel a tad insecure. Relationships Bella James Miles and Bella have a mutual attraction, but it could best be described as a crush. Bella is confused over whether she loves Miles or Hallie. Bella's feelings seemingly lean toward her best friend, Hallie, but it seems mostly like that she really does love Miles and feels sorry for Hallie's situation. Bella wishes she could help Hallie and thus feels like everything will be better if she was to be with Hallie. At the end of "Two of Hearts ," Bella finally makes her decision, but the result is not yet known. Regardless of outcome, she and Miles sing "Two of Hearts" together in a two couple duet with James and Jaxon, proving that even if she didn't choose Miles, there is still a chance for them on down the road. It was revealed in "Invitationals" that Bella had chosen Hallie after Miles broke down while singing a mashup of "Domino" and "Girls Fall Likes Dominos". It pained him too much to sing and caused him to leave the room in tears. Miles still has strong feelings for Bella, but for now he they are not returned. He focuses a lot of his attention on the play to take his mind off of her. For the next few episodes he feels down, but still manages to keep a good friendship with both Bella and Hallie, and sticks up for the latter in "This Is Halloween". Eventually, Hallie encourages Bella to be with Miles instead, and two break up and in "Don't Turn Around". Bella approaches Miles in "The Most Magical Music On Earth", and the two quickly reconcile and begin to date. Though in "Battle For Sectionals", he becomes aware that Bella still retains feelings for Hallie in her duet with Jaxon. It makes him a bit nervous. Despite this, Miles is still quite willing to stick up for Hallie and says he will help get justice for what Chastity said. Bella and Miles take the upset girl in an embrace. After Miles is suspended and unable to compete in "Regionals", Bella and Miles share a moment and a kiss before the competition starts. Somewhere in "Heal the World", Miles began to have a secret affair with India. She had convinced him that Bella still loved Hallie, and it would be what is best for them all. The affair is figured out by Jaxon, but it truly comes to light when Miles passionately kisses India during "(It's) Hairspray". Bella confronts Miles, but still wants to be him, and forces him to make a decisions between her and India at the end of "Ignorance". At the beginning of "Pretty In Pink", Miles reveals to have chosen India, making him and Bella officially ended. They still love each other, but remain hateful and distrusting of what has happend betwen them. India Wilson When India first arrives at the school in "Two of Hearts ", she is looking for someone that she can use to gain popularity and secure her position as Queen Bee. Miles become her first target, and she quickly begins to flirt with him. The flirting is unreturned and largely ignored as Miles is quickly rushing away to meet Bella. India had no real feelings for him, and she eventually moved onto Evan instead to gain popularity. Breezy Hollister Songs 'Solos: Season One: *Light On (For Your Entertainment) *If I Only Had The Nerve (Invitationals) *Bad (Heal the World) Season Two: *How To Save A Life' (Goodbye) *'I Kissed A Boy' (Labels) *'Faint (New Divide) *I'll Be (A Night to Remember) *Use Somebody (Underrated Artists) Season Three: *Gotta Be Somebody' (Days of Glory) *'This Magic Moment' (Magic) *'Family Portrait' (We Made It) *'Perfect' (Strength) 'In a Duet: Season One: *Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes' ''(Bella) (Invitationals) *'You're Timeless To Me' (James) ((It's) Hairspray) *'Leaving Las Vegas '(Nicole) ''(Vegas) *'Cruel Summer ''(Hallie) ''(Summer Love) Season Two: *How To Love' (Finn) (Duets Deux) *'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' (Jaxon) (New Year's Eve) Season Three: *'Family Portrait' ''(James) ''(We Made It) *'Tough' (Hallie) (Strength) 'In a Group Number: Season One: *The Nicest Kids in Town' (For Your Entertainment) ''(with Nicole, Honey, Bella, Jaxon, and Kevin) *'Proud' (Proud) (with Jaxon and Honey) '' *'You Get What You Give' '(Battle Of The Sexes) (with Jaxon, Evan, James, John, Kevin and Lucas) *Two of Hearts (Two of Hearts) ''(with Jaxon, James, and Bella) '' *Surefire Winners (Invitationals) (with Jaxon and James) *This is Halloween (This Is Halloween) (with James, Bella, Hallie, Evan, John, Jaxon, Rose, Nicole, Breezy and Lucas) *We're Not Gonna Take It (This is Halloween) (with Jaxon, James, Bella, and Hallie) *The Monster Mash (This is Halloween) (with John, Breezy, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole, and Honey) *There For You (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Evan, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin, Breezy and Lucas) *Tonight, Tonight (Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Evan, Nicole, Breezy, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) *'Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) '(Battle For Sectionals) (with Honey, Nicole, Jaxon, Bella, and Kevin) *'Blow ('Battle For Sectionals) ''(with Jaxon, Hallie, Bella, Nicole, Rose, John, Evan and Lucas)'' *'I Made It ('Battle For Sectionals) (with John, Jaxon, James and Evan) *'Where Are You Christmas '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Hallie, Bella, Honey, and Jaxon) *'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays '(Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Blaine, James, Evan, Jaxon, John, and Lucas) *'The Power of Love '(The Power of Love) (with Bella, Jaxon, and James) *'Call It What You Want '(Love Conquers All) (with Bella, India, John, Hallie, and Lucas) *'They Don't Care About Us ('Heal the World) ''(with Jaxon, James, Hallie, Bella, India, Miles and Declan)'' *'Glamorous '(Pretty In Pink) (with India and Quinn) *'Cheers (Drink To That) '(LDN) (with India, Honey, James, Nicole, Dillon, Breezy, and John) *'School's Out '(Summer Love) (with Jaxon, Evan, and James) Season Two: *'We R Who We R '(High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Breezy, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan and Honey) *'Stick To the Status Quo' (High School Never Ends) (with James, Nicole, John, and India) *'High School Never Ends '(High School Never Ends) (with Lucas, Nicole, James, Jaxon, India, Hallie, Kevin, and Rose) *'Hold On '(Goodbye) (with James, Jaxon, Honey, Kevin, and Rose) *'Till the World Ends (Femme Fatale Remix) '(It's Britney, Bitch) (with Rose, Kevin, Honey, Jaxon, Bella, and Nicole) *'Party Rock Anthem' ('''Popular)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Kevin, Evan, Aldy, Honey, Breezy, Rose and Bella) *'Feel Good, Inc./Somebody Told Me('Mash It Up!)' ''(with Aldy, Lucas, Jaxon, James, Evan and Kevin) *Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite (Mash It Up!)' ''(with James, Kevin, Breezy, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Honey and Nicole) *'Wild At Heart ('Yee-Haw)' ''(with Kevin, Bella, Nicole, Jaxon, Rose and Hallie) *Rhythm Nation (Rhythm Nation) (with Breezy and Honey) *Not Afraid (Fear/Fearless) (with Evan, Jaxon, Lucas, and Rose) *Winter Wonderland (Snowed In) (with Jaxon, Reece, Bella, Rachel, Natasha, Adam, Chad, Declan, and Taylor) *It's Raining Men (Labels) (with Lana, Kevin, Hallie, and Dillon) *I'm Coming Out' (Labels) (''with James, Honey, and Evan) *'Numb/Encore '(New Divide) (with Jaxon and Evan) *'Brokenhearted' (A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Bella, Rose, and Breezy) *'Hollywood ('Hollywood) (with James, Jaxon, Taylor, Ana, Lana, Adam, and Rose) *'You Should Be Dancin' '(Hollywood) (with Jaxon and Honey) *'Celebrity Skin' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Jaxon, Taylor, Rose, James, Nicole, Honey, and Evan) Gallery Josh2.jpg Josh1.jpg Josh hutcherson 875463.jpg Bobbys.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Main Characters